Linger
by missmika
Summary: A series of one-shots feturing everyones favourite little ninja.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kindom Hearts or any of the other stuff.

* * *

Leon is not entirely sure what possessed him the night he decided it would be ok to sleep with Yuffie Kisaragi.

To this day, it is his biggest regret.

Not because he finds her repulsive, and not because he didn't enjoy that night (because he _really_ enjoyed that night), but because the morning after he had to break her heart.

He was way too old for her; she'd always been like a little sister to him.

'_But I'm 20 now Squall' _she cries, _'I'm not a little kid anymore.'_

And technically she's right. And the night before he would have agreed with her, but in the light of day, wearing nothing but a big baggy t-shirt, she looks so small, and all he can see is the little girl who used to crawl into his bed with her teddy and snuggle into his side on nights when she had bad dreams.

So he says: '_I'm sorry Yuffie'_ and leaves.

* * *

The next day Yuffie is gone and so is all her stuff. Leon knows it's his fault, but he tries to convince himself that it's just Yuffie being Yuffie. Making decisions on a whim, she'll be back by tomorrow.

But she isn't. Months go by and she doesn't return.

Aerith spends a lot of time worrying about her.

Leon goes on with his daily life, he goes to work, and he comes home. Aerith crosses the hall from her apartment and cooks dinner for him sometimes. Yuffie's apartment is still empty, Cid doesn't have the heart to rent it out to someone else 'just_ in case the brat comes back' _he says with sad eyes.

'_Do you ever think about Yuffie?_' Aerith asks him one night.

'_Not really_.' But he's lying, because he thinks about her every day_._

* * *

It's been almost three years and her apartment is still empty. They don't talk about her anymore.

When Leon get's home from work there's moving truck outside the apartment building. He's mad, because he can't imagine anyone else living there but her.

He's only been home for five minutes when Aerith comes running in without knocking.

'_Do you think it's her_?' She asks.

'_Maybe_.' He says, but he's not getting his hopes up.

* * *

The next day the new tenants move in.

Leon doesn't go to see who it is.

That night he dreams about her, he wakes up and marches out, he's knocking on the door to her old apartment at three in the morning.

A muffled voice yells something through the door and his heart stops.

She opens the door.

Her hair is longer she's lost weight as well.

"Y-Yuffie?" He splutters out.

She smiles sadly "I wasn't sure if you'd still be living here." She says.

He wants to grab hold of her and never let go, he wants to yell at her for leaving, he wants to cry because he doesn't know what else to do. Instead he manages a "How have you been?"

"That's all you've got to say to me after three years!" She grins, the same grin she had back then.

"I'm glad you haven't changed." He says, wrapping his arms around her.

She's shocked at first, but she relaxes and he can feel her tears creating a wet patch in his shirt.

"Mum?" A tired little voice questions hesitantly.

Leon get's déjà vu. A little boy stands in a baggy T-shirt and he's carrying the bear that Yuffie used to carry… He calls her mum, but he doesn't really look like her. He has chestnut hair and deep blue eyes, and Leon thinks he's going to be sick.

They separate.

Yuffie sighs sadly. "He's just like you, ya know?"

He opens and closes his mouth, trying to say something anything. Yuffie suddenly looks angry.

"Don't worry Leon, we've managed just fine without you, so you can just pretend we don't exist ok?" She pushes him out the door and shuts it. He doesn't stop her.

* * *

He knocks on her door the next day, but a small boy answers instead. Leon smiles and wonders how he can even reach the door handle.

He squats to meet the child's eyes.

"Hey." Leon has always wanted a son.

He notices Yuffie standing behind the boy, his son. She's smiling.

"You know ," She says "If you wanna be a part of his life, it's gotta be for good. You can't just walk in and out as you please!"

He stands up and gently moves past the boy, he takes three big strides and takes her in his arms.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He whispers.

* * *

AN: Leon's a bit OOC .

I was origionally going to make this an ongoing story, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to commit to it, so I made it a one-shot instead. Let me know what you think, maybe I'll continue it.


End file.
